The Bloodbath Killer
Whenever there is a news story about a horrible instance with many deaths, such as a school shooting, or a murderer on the loose, it is a breaking news story that everybody in that country, or even worldwide, knows about. A very similar news story is being played on the TV in front of me right now, however it is currently local. It is currently local because it just happened, around 10 minutes ago, in my neighborhood. Somebody, whose name had not yet been specified, has broken into three homes, and killed everybody inside them. Eleven people have died, and two pets. The first home was a family of five, the parents, two sons and a daughter. All of them, even their family dog, were killed. The scariest part is that the murderer never took anything from that house, or any of the houses. The police have checked many times, and although they did not notice that anything was stolen, they noticed that the bathtub in that house was filled with blood. As you probably have guessed, the same thing happened with the other two houses, one containing a newlywed couple and their cat, the third one containing a single father and his three children. Normally when I see stories like this, it does not usually bother me. People die all the time. However, this story definitely bothered me. These three houses were only three blocks away from me. It was 1:00AM and I was tired, but there was no way I could sleep after watching this. I waited three more hours watching the news, seeing if the killer would strike again, but obviously that did not come true. I decided to give up and just go to bed. It was very unlikely anybody would break into my house tonight, so I decided to go upstairs and get some rest. Thankfully, my prediction was correct, because nobody broke into my house last night. However, the news said the killer broke into two more houses, killing five more people, and filling the two houses’ bathtubs with blood. The story was definitely worldwide at this point, and you could see the fear on the newscasters faces when they were talking about this story, as they were from the same neighborhood that this was taking place in, like me. The chief of the police department was on the news, talking about how he and a group of other policemen have been searching for the killer nonstop without rest. People are moving out of their homes now, going far away from this neighborhood. I am seriously considering this as well, it’s not safe here anymore. However, unlike the last three houses that were three blocks away from mine, these two houses were five blocks away. This was farther away, but still. I spent the rest of my day paranoid thinking someone was going to break into my house and kill me before going to bed. This was getting very serious. When I woke up this morning, I checked the news and big surprise, the news said the killer was still at large. He broke into sixteen houses, however twelve of them were empty due to people moving out in fear. That didn’t matter though, he still broke into four houses with people inside, killing fifteen people, and four pets. However, the police saw him entering the last house, and surrounded him. Even with policemen with guns and guard dogs surrounding him, he somehow still managed to escape. They did get a photograph of the killer however, a blurry one, but still a photograph. Now my fear was at my peak. Death scares me, and I began to cry. It took me forever to save up for my house, so I definitely did not want to leave it. This all happened fourteen blocks away from me, so I doubt anybody would be coming my way. However to keep myself safe, I bought a pistol, and kept it underneath my pillow. Everybody dies, but the thought of death scares me, and I do not want to die much earlier before I have to. For the next five days, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. No stories about how the killer broke into more homes, no stories about them catching the killer, no stories about the killer committing suicide, absolutely nothing. Obviously the police were still looking for the killer, but spent five whole days finding nothing. These stories about the killer were dying, so I guess that meant that it was safe for me to go outside. I guess it was always safe to go outside, during the day at least, considering the killer only killed his victims at night. I decided to go take a walk around the park, and enjoy some fresh air. The park was surprisingly empty. Well, I guess it’s not that surprising if you think about it. Most of the people moved out of the neighborhood, or were afraid to come outside. The quietness of the park was actually very soothing, so I was sort of glad I decided to go to the park today. However, the quietness of the park was also terrifying, so I decided to head back home soon. However I saw something that made stop right in my tracks. It was him, the one they showed on the news, and he was staring right at me. I began to run. I’ve never ran so hard in my life. He was slightly faster than me, just slightly though so there was still a chance I could outrun him. I remembered there was a forest right near the park. If I could get there, without him catching me, I could be able to lose him. I ran as hard as I could, to the point I felt like I was going to pass out, but after three minutes of running, I finally reached the forest. I was running side to side though the trees, trying to lose him. It was working, and I was getting a good distance away from him. However, my body was ready to collapse, and I was breathing very heavily. I didn’t care about any of this though, because even though I felt a lot of pain from the running, that feeling of pain is much better than whatever he was going to do to me. He was getting closer too, dangerously close actually, and the next thing I knew I was tackled and handcuffed. It was the chief of the police. He brought me into his car. He didn’t even need to tell me anything, I already knew what my punishment was. My punishment was death, and sadly, I already knew there was going to be no way around it. Category:Dismemberment